Did fate bring you to me?
by Fickle Nightmare I am
Summary: when Edward left Bella, she was found by her twin brother Harry, and taken to Hogwarts, who's going to take a place in her heart, her brother and the weasly's or the cullens?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary;  
When Bella was left in the woods by Edward, in NM, She discovered a part of her past that was hidden all her life. She was Harry Potters Twin sister. Pushed away to a foster family until it was safe to return, Harry was supposed to go too a month later so there was no suspicion but when You-Know-Who murdered their parents she was left in their care. How will she survive with all the attention? How will she survive when the Cullen's come back and her new friends keep secrets?  
(This is set in new moon but moved back to just before summer? So Edward leaves at Bella's birthday which is Harry's, in July, also Harry and Bella are younger. 16 ish maybe more maybe less.)**

**Pairings: Slight Bella/Edward, maybe Bella/Ron, Maybe Bella/Hermione, Maybe Bella/anyone.**

**It's you lovelies choice really.**

***with a wand pointed in my back* I can honestly say that I in no way...Oh I can't do it! I own twilight and Harry potter! *gets killed by the wizard holding the wand***

"_You don't want me?" Bella asked softly shaking slightly and swaying as she gently wrapped her arms around herself. Trying to hold herself together as Edward stood the opposite side of the small clearing to her. Half of her mind convinced it was just a joke._

"_No." His word seemed so final, and in the time it took her to blink away the tears he had disappeared. Love. Life. Meaning. Was all over. Bella gripped onto herself tighter as she fought back tears._

"_Edward! You don't get to do this to me!" she shouted and ran after him not knowing how but she thought she was following the right path. She bit her lower lip and stormed through the forest. Grabbing onto every tree that passed. Trying to ascertain whether they were real or not. Whether she was in a terrible nightmare, and that she'd wake up with Edward singing to her..._

_It all felt too real and of course all to soon the little hope of it all being a nightmare faded as the rain started and she pined softly, she could feel herself getting cold and she couldn't understand._

"_Why can't I wake up? What's wrong with me?" she shouted as she leant sideways against the tree nearest and started crying into it's moss covered bark. And she gripped onto it for dear life willing it to turn into Edward and for him to suddenly return telling her he didn't mean it, that he could never live with out her. That he was there for her. _

"_I love you..." she whimpered into the bark as she sank down to the ground and lay there in the foetal position curled around the trees' root. She started sobbing biting her lip as she tried to control herself. _

"_He's gone...he's really gone isn't he?" she whispered asking herself the question as she lifted her hand and bit it hard and sharp to see if she could break the skin and of course obviously. Nothing happened and she groaned fresh tears mingling with the rain that battered her face. _

"_Let me die...he's gone...he doesn't want me..." Bella chanted rocking herself on the forrest floor, that was slowly getting more and more muddy she laid her cheek in the mud and closed her eyes. She didn't care about how cold it was, or that for the first time in a long time no one was going to save her. All she cared about was that the one person she trusted and loved apart from Edward hadn't even said goodbye. Alice never even said that to her._

Harry POV

"Charlie? Is my sister here?" I asked the man who opened the door. I had only just heard of my sister living here, in fact i didn't even know i had a sister, but I was glad. I didn't know whether to be proud that my parents thought to protect her, or upset because she had been kept from me. Isabella Marie Potter, turned Isabella Marie Swan. I wondered if she had had a better life than me. Had she been happy?

To give Charlie his credit he didn't even blink when he sighed and then smiled at me obviously knowing who i was. Did i really look that much like her? That he could recognise me instantly? Or was it because he just knew who I must be. I knew he wasn't magic so it couldn't be that.

"You must be Harry. You look so much like her... Sorry, I don't know. She may be out with her boyfriend, or with his sister." His tone of voice matched my thoughts to that. I didn't want her to have a boyfriend, she was my baby sister, even if she was my twin, and I didn't want her to have a boyfriend. Why were they out in this rain anyway? Or was this normal, I doubted I could live here, maybe i would have to acclimatize like she had to. I shuddered at that, no one should be made to do things they shouldn't have to.

"Do you know where? I need to see her." I practically begged as I made my way inside as I gazed at Charlie, surely he could understand my need for my sister, surely he would at least see the need in my eyes for this... To know she was ok with that, ok with me, I needed her to be ok with it. Charlie shrugged then looked across to the table... as if wondering if she left a note, he paused and then I saw it too. The note in an elegant handwriting, it couldn't have belonged to my sister, it was more like Hermione's hand writing than mine...

_**Dad,  
I've gone for a walk in the woods with Edward,  
I'll be back soon,  
Can you phone for Pizza, plain with tomato sauce and apple chunks? I don't think I'll want to cook after this...  
He seems upset...  
Bella x**_

I stared at the paper and I could almost see the confusion as Charlie walked past me and picked it up. Maybe it wasn't the way she spoke or wrote. I had to agree with that assessment. I doubted anyone wrote like that. Well unless you counted Hermione.

"Harry, can you go look out for her? I don't like this. There's something odd about that boy." Charlie asked, not that he had to I was glad to help my sister. Anything to help. I nodded and walked out shoving my hand into my pocket to grasp my wand as I walked out into the rain to find Bella.

_Flashback_

_It was the last day of term when I heard the news. Professor Dumbledore had pulled me aside after breakfast his hand clasping my arm with a strong hold, and he seemed intent on something. He took us to a private room and spun to face me._

"_Harry there is a matter I need to discuss. You have a sister. She was taken away to America before Voldemort came. She is still there. You need her harry. She's in danger and only you can help her." His urgent voice sent me into my mind. I had a sister...impossible unless we were twins no other timelines added up. Why did she need me?_

"_I have to find her." It wasn't a question, but a statement, I had to help her. No matter what the cost it was to me. I didn't know why but i needed to know her, she was my last living relative. _

"_When you return go to the burrow harry. Mrs Weasly has been informed." I looked at him and nodded before exiting not talking to anyone as i made my escape._

_Flashback ends. _

I ran through the forest remembering not to use lumos in this dark place, i knew logically no one would be here apart from Bella and her boyfriend, but she wouldn't know, and he would think us freaks. I would also get badly punished and that wasn't good.

I rounded a corner and took a sharp intake of breath as I fell down a steep part of the hill, I tried to scramble to my feet.

I saw her then, her dark hair so much like mine, brown eyes, like James...the same face shape as lily. She was beautiful. The image of both out parents, I almost envied her in that moment, she was both exactly. It was then that i realised she was huddled over herself lying on the ground in the foetal position, whimpering and rocking slightly chanting the same few words.

"He's gone...Please don't let him be gone..." she whimpered over and over again, and i growled, moving closer and rubbing her arm, she seemed not to notice. Her tears became more and more violent and I silently cursed in the back of my mind who had hurt my sister.

"It's ok Bella. I'm here. I'll be here, all the time. I'll protect you." I promised as I picked her up and her hands automatically grabbed at my shirt as if i made her feel safe, her head rested against my shoulder and her knuckles turned whiter still clinging to me. That felt good. I made my little sister feel safe, she was safe with me.

"Why wasn't I good enough?" she asked half way through her monotonous ramblings and I knew where ever I met him, I was going to kill Edward Cullen, I kissed her forehead trying to push away all the bad thoughts. I held her tightly as I made my way back and lay Bella on the floor before the fire place and got the floo powder out of my pocket, i needed to get her home – to the burrow – she screamed when i let go and started thrashing around and I held her hand again upset that she thought I would leave

"I have to take her to the Weasly's they can help her." I said looking at Charlie as he walked in, I could see how much he cared about her but I needed her, i needed my sister to be safe. He nodded and I smiled using the floo powder and I picked up Bella before stepping into the fire and she relaxed further.

"The Burrow." I said simply and tightened my grip on my sister as the living room in the swan household disappeared.

Hermione POV

We had been waiting since midnight to hear from Harry. I still couldn't believe he had a sister. I wondered for a while what she was like. Whether she was smart, or scatterbrained. Maybe she was just like Harry. I shuddered at the thought not two of them please. Then I mentally hit myself, I would accept her no matter what, she needed good friends in this world.

"Hermione! Ron!" a soft voice called and I recognised it instantly as Ginny, she seemed slightly amused and then i heard her shriek and Ron galloping down the stairs, I shoved my book away and ran out jumping down the steps, and almost into Ron who had stopped dead.

"What happened to her?" Ron growled softly and I leant around him to see Harry holding a girl who looked almost dead. Her eyes were closed and she kept whimpering words that made no sense and Harry's face mirrored Ron's words.

"Her boyfriend. He left her in the middle of the woods!" Harry spat and Ginny jumped up overly eager to help Harry, and she stroked the girl's face. I knew her to be Isabella, but she looked like a wounded bird.

"Put her in my room." I suggested and Harry glared at me. I could see why, she looked so broken I just wanted to help her, I knew he must be in such turmoil.

"Harry she can have my bed and I'll share with Hermione in the same room. We can protect her while you sleep." Ginny whispered she was still gazing at Isabella stroking her hair.

"Wasn't good enough...just a toy...never...loved me." The anguished sobs erupting from Isabella made all of us cringe and Mrs Weasly came down to see what had happened.

"Harry is that?" we didn't give her a chance to finish, we all nodded and Mrs Weasly seemed to jump her gaze motherly and supportive.

"Mrs Weasly, I suggested Isabella sleep in my room, then Ginny and me can sleep on the floor or mattresses and help her." I said softly trying to stop her from barging past us and taking Isabella by force and making her eat.

"She won't let go of me." Harry confessed softly and as if to prove a point Isabella tightened her grip on him, I watched my eyes wide, out of the corner of my eye I saw Ron who looked as if he wanted to kill someone, and I may have helped him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Waking up to gingers. **

**12 reviews within 24 hours of posting first chapter :O yey! You guys are really amazing**

**Ok so i'm getting a couple of Jasper/Bella, Bella/Ron, Bella/FredORGeorge and Bella/Edward OH and not forgetting Bella/Draco! I really do love him, personally i like Bella with Fred or Ron, just saying, but i will also put the other pairings in lightly, just to keep you happy, any other pairings i am happy to put in.**

**A lot of people like Ron and I like that too, but the twins were also included...hmmm if you do have pairings again I ask if you tell me, because i will put it in the story somehow... But maybe not Edward, I have been ordered not to :P **

**WARNING:::::  
TO HELP WITH THE STORY AND EVERYTHING, THEY HAVE JUST TURNED 15 NOT 16 SO OLIVANDERS IS OPEN and yeah just to help with the story and yes they are at the burrow because they haven't gone to Sirius's place and it isn't the nicest to wake up to :/**

**Just saying: Harry is possessive of Bella because she is all he has left, his baby sister he needs her to be safe. Hermione and Ron at the moment are protective because they know what it means to Harry. Ginny is just trying to get in Harry's good books but she will like Bella...and Mrs Weasly...do I even need to explain her?**

**Also who likes possessive Harry? I know I do. And poor Bella.**

**AN/ if you have any questions for the characters or anything else I will be happy to put the answers in a pretty form on here, maybe with the characters actually arguing...**

**Now on with the scheduled programming.**

Bella POV

My eyes fluttered open and a blury shape whirled into view, blonde hair tickled my face as the shape got closer, and a small hand touched my cheek before moving away as I fluttered my eyelids trying to see it properly.

"Oh you're awake!" a blonde girl whispered quickly her hand over her heart. As if i had spooked her. I blinked, it didn't sound like Rosalie...but then why would Rose ever care for me.

"W-who are you?" I asked my throat aching with the effort and the girl poured a sticky liquid down my throat which tasted of...well i wasn't sure it could be described the taste was disgusting i gagged and the girl laughed! It was tinkling and pretty she shook her head and her face came into view, it was pale, and she had a slightly heart shaped face, with brown eyes. I blinked.

"I'm Hermione." She told me after carefully studying my face, and she pulled me up so I was sitting and stroked my hair tentatively and I pulled away as she withdrew her hand. I didn't even know her.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted her eyes bright and hopeful, my mind sparked, who on earth where these people. Why did she feel like she had to bring him in here. I saw the door flung open and pulled the covers over me.

The boy standing there watching me...his glasses were lopsided and broken in the middle, in any other circumstances I might have laughed. He looked so similar so familiar, I recognised him, like a friend from years ago, or recalling a picture I only saw once. I could never place him if I tried. I shuddered, it scared me, that i knew him, his eyes were green...Edwards had once been green...

But he wasn't looking at me the way Edward had, no, he wasn't looking at me that way. He was looking at me as if assessing my hurt, a pained look on his face, his untidy hair getting slowly more untidy as he ran his hand's through it.

"Y-your awake. Are you alright?" he asked in a garbled mess and I squeaked blushing as I tried to hide myself and Hermione giggled again and looked to the boy...Harry...and left leaving me alone with him.

"W-who a-are you?" I asked curling up as he got closer and closer sitting by my side, a horrid look of pain crossing his features as I moved away.

"My name's Harry Potter. Bella..." the mention of my name had come as a shock. Had i been mumbling it in my sleep while having nightmares? Or was it a guess. Or did he actually know me.

"How do you know my name!" i shouted scrambling to get away from him as he groaned and tried to grab her feet.

"Bella Marie Potter!" he shouted and Bella froze. Remembering Renee shouting it at her every time she got mad then instructing Bella to forget it. Being called by the wrong name so many times had ingrained itself though and she snapped her gaze to him and bit her lower lip.

"That got through." He mumbled as if annoyed and he turned his head away for a moment and i reached out seeking to comfort him "We...are were, Bella you're real name is Bella Potter." He spoke softly then turned to me and i knew my eyes were widening to the size of dinner plates.

"Potter...but you are?" I asked softly. Hadn't he called himself Potter? He must be mistaken...we didn't look alike...how could we have the same last name? I pulled away from him guessing it was a trick.

"Yes... Bella Charlie and Renee were your carers, you were sent to them when we were one years old... before then, you lived with me... and our parents." He said awkwardly and i stared at him shivering, it couldn't be true! Renee was just scatter brained! She didn't mean to call Bella the wrong name!

"No, my parents are Charlie and Renee." I told him coldly trying to convince myself more than him now, and he patted my leg as if unsure what I would do and I looked at him smiling softly and i moved closer furrowing my brow.

Harry POV (yey)

Bella leant closer to me her eyes so much like our fathers I got confused by the feeling i saw in them, confusion. She ran a hand through my hair in a calming motion trying to keep me down close to earth and not away wishing this was easier.

"Why do I feel like I know you...?" her question wasn't wavering it was direct and not as cold as I had expected so I looked up at her to see tears welling up in her eyes, confusion welling in their depths. I bit my lip trying not to smile, she felt it too. I had recognised her instantly. Twins, they must really have a connection.

"We, we are twins Bella." I whispered solemnly and all of a sudden her arms snaked around me and she was stroking my hair acting just like a mother as she kissed my temple and patted my back. I was so shocked I didn't move, until she moved back, when I wrapped my arms around her.

"Prove it." Was all she said to me and the pity in her voice was almost recognisable and i barely knew her. I shuddered, how could I prove it to her?

"Did you get a letter when you were eleven? To go to a boarding school?" I asked suddenly remembering the Hogwarts letter I had got...maybe they sent one to her too. I hoped so.

"Yes...I thought it was sent to the wrong person...they called me Isabella Potter..." she whispered and she sunk down onto her side on the bed and curled up hugging her knees to her.

I was all too familiar with this position, it was what she went in every time she broke down during the night.

"Magic...it exists too." She stated, i knew it wasn't a question, and I knew better than to try and comfort her, she looked almost dead and I would only make it worse.

"Harry...she just needs to process this...we need to talk." Hermione spoke softly from outside the door her eyes watering as she looked at Bella rocking on the bed biting her lower lip. I slowly got up and followed Hermione down the stairs into the kitchen where Mrs Weasly was pottering around she jumped when Hermione coughed.

"Oh harry dear...how's Bella?" she asked getting food ready. I looked at her for a long moment and i felt six sets of eyes on me. I turned to see Hermione, Ginny, Ron, George and Fred, and Mrs Weasly all gazing at me intently waiting, i took my seat and sighed.

"He really broke her. She had another breakdown after I tried to explain..." I started and I saw everyone apart from Ron, Ginny and Hermione look at me oddly. We never explained Edward to them. The person she was calling after all night as if he was a saint!

"She had a boyfriend, he left her alone and broken hearted in the woods...where i found her." I heard them all take in sharp intakes of breath and my knuckled turned white from the strain of not hitting something.

There was a long silence before Mrs Weasly piped up with some brutal but perfect logic "She will need a wand." We all looked at each other and nodded. She really did need a wand if she was coming to Howgarts.

"When she's out of this we'll take her to Diagonally we'll get her a wand so she can practise." Hermione added in, and I looked to her, why did everything have to happen today? What was going on?

"Harry we are moving to a...safe house once Bella is a bit more stable." Mr Weasly said softly, and Fred winked at me. I laughed lightly, safe house. Right who for me or her?

"A wand?" a small delicate voice asked and we looked up to see Bella walking downstairs in th dark purple dress Hermione had found out for her, her feet and legs bare, a blush creeping onto her cheeks as she saw us staring.

"To channel your magic dear." Mrs Weasly spoke up while the rest of us were just watching her as she stepped down onto the floor seemingly unaffected by the cold floor. Hermione shook her head lightly looking at us all gawping at her.

"She's uncomfortable." Hermione whispered and a ghost of a smile twitched at the corner of her mouth and she moved slowly closer. Stumbling a few times, and Hermione pulled out a chair between me and her. Bella paused swaying on the spot for a moment before sitting slowly down.

"Thank you..." she said slowly. And the spell was broken over us and we all blinked. There were heavy bags under her eyes and her bottom lip was red with blood from her biting it so hard, water paths were easily visible on her cheeks and she seemed to sink in over herself.

_**Time skip to olivanders **_

Bella POV

I was dragged into the dingy looking shop by Harry – my brother – I wasn't quite ready to accept that just yet though. It made sense yet it seemed unable to be true in my mind. It seemed to impossible. It was Harry who went up to the desk and tapped the bell.

I was looking at the walls of boxes closing my eyes and breathing in. It smelled like a library, it smelled like Home to me because of that. I reached out to touch one of the boxes eager to see if the wands were in them, and Harry grabbed my wrist pulling me away and shaking my head.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" a wizened old man asked to my brother, I coughed as Harry motioned to me and I moved closer.

"My sister, she was living in the muggle world. She needs a wand." Harry said quietly and I looked to him. Muggle? What on earth? Why did no one explain things to me?

"Ah a wand, come here!" the old man ordered and I moved closer till i was standing right in front of him, he looked me up and down then nodded lightly.

"Do I get to choose my wand?" I asked my gaze flickering over to the white box i could see just over his shoulder which was quivering and moving towards me.

"The wand chooses the wizard Miss Potter." He spoke calmly turning round going to get a havy black box and I scowled...couldn't he see the white box? The one that was clattering out of the cubby hole towards me? I concentrated on it.

"Come to me." I whispered extending my hand out. I wanted it, I wanted it more than anything else. I needed to be pulled with it. And it felt the same. I could feel it wanting to be closer to me.

"Bella..." came a warning voice from Harry, but it seemed so very far away...like i was at the bottom of a murky lake, and he was at the bank whispering to me. It didn't seem important.

"Come to me..." I begged the box again and it shot out towards me hitting me square in the chest almost bowling my over. The old man looked round hearing us and he stared, as if astonished. I didn't look at him as I opened the box slowly, butting the bottom pf the box in the lid carefully. Inside it was lined in velvet, and an almost white beautifully crafted wand sat in the middle, it was twisted perfectly for a hand to wrap around it.

I gently picked it up slowly my hand fit perfectly into the grooves, and it felt good in my hand, I smiled looking at it and I flicked my hand and suddenly everything else was flying round me.

Harry and the old man were watching me their eyes wide and scared as i looked at them my wand went down with my hand back to my side and everything went back to it's place, except the white box and my wand. I looked down at it, it felt so warm in my hand.

**A/N; ok so the chapters will get longer after this I think. **

**Any questions just ask**

**Love all who reviewed x**

**Keep reviewing and adding in ideas x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick update because well i'm bored with nothing else to do.**

**It is decided Ron Wins. Sorry everyone else! :(  
but any pairings suggested will be in here in some way shape or form.  
It is just that Ron will get her in the end :)  
But yes Jasper will have her for a bit, as will the Weasly twins  
(at the same time or separate mm yum) and Draco,  
and all other suggestions.**

**Well no Ronny doesn't win because so many people wanted him...AND the twins greedy ;) Question, because these three were most popular (Ron will win but which ones should be overly interested in her:  
George,  
Fred  
Ron,  
Or all three,  
Or combination of two...  
Seriously, i want Ron but for some other pairings i thought different relationships in the Weasly clan. Just vote guys, this is for who goes with BELLA before she ends up with Ron.**

**I won't be putting up chapters this quick usually, because I am year 12 and we have a lot of work, especially with my English teacher who I nicknamed Dragon. So be patient please.**

Bella POV

I had been at the Weasly's less than a week when they decided to leave the Burrow. I enjoyed my time there, though they'd never know the gaping hole in my heart left by Edward. I didn't want them to know how he haunted me, how his last words haunted my nightmares. How the pale wand was almost as pale as him. It was powerful, just like him. How cold it was, just like him.

The nightmares weren't even scary ones, not to what anyone would think, unless they were me. I saw them as scary. I no longer had the normal nightmare. No this one was Edwards own. Forcing me to remember him. I would be running through the forest, away or towards the light i do not know...towards i would never have to feel the pain of losing him again...but away from, i had a chance of finding him. But i was alone in the dream his words in my head filling it...then there was nothing. Just the darkness and me. Nothing else.

_Flashback_

_I sat at the kitchen table, again wearing clothes Hermione had chosen to give me, this time a bottle green netted dress which looked and smelled like it came from the 1930's. It was made of velvet and poofed out at the sleeves and the waist, but everything else was tight to me. She reminded me of Alice, not because Hermione was hyper or happy all the time, but because she had a taste for fashion and seemed to put up with me and my need for guidance. _

_I had wondered if I had spoken about Alice during my first night, before they taught me muffliato. Well they told me about it, I just chose to use it at night, not that they knew. I wished I could ask her, but my mouth would dry up and I wouldn't be able to speak, when I even tried to mention Alice's name. Hermione had taken it upon herself to give me clothes and I had protested that my clothes were back in America with Charlie. She just shook her head and kept giving me clothes telling me that once we were at Grimauld Place we would go shopping. _

"_Bella, may I see you're wand?" Lupin asked softly and I looked affronted, i kept my wand in a string bag i always had on me, i enchanted it to match with what ever I was wearing but still to hold my wand. Of course no one knew I practised magic. But then I'd never told anyone what I was doing. I looked to him and nodded slowly taking my wand out of my bag and biting my lip as I handed it over to him._

"_Dragon heart string and phoenix tail?" he asked and i nodded, the core that made my wand was from two creatures, it was why the box was white as it had been. A wizard or witch never got these wands unless they were powerful, powerful enough to control two cores. That was why my wand had been there since before I was born. No one would touch it, and it would go near no one. It was waiting for me. _

"_Bella, how are you coming to terms with all of this?" Lupin asked still looking at my wand as if it was a fascinating artefact. I smiled softly and weakly at him, nodding softly as the hole in my heart ripped open again._

"_Bella, we see you at night. I won't ask why you use mufliato but we can see it. What happened?" Lupin asked softly, and I looked to my right, Harry was there watching me with his intense eyes, he wanted answers too. I thought I had fooled people. _

"_The Cullen's...They...I loved them...they were my family...and they just left...without any good bye...left me being hunted by people I can't fight against!" half way through my spouting fresh tears ran down my cheeks so often that I could barely see through the tears to Lupin only half a table away._

"_What were they?" the question had surprised me and I jumped, squeaking as i sobbed trying to wipe away the tears but only soaking my hands in the progress. _

"_Vampires." I whispered almost to myself and I suddenly found myself in Harry's embrace as he patted my hair, much the way I had done when I had first met him. I looked to him and bit my lip crying into his shoulder. _

"_The mark on your arm?" Harry asked gravely and I blushed, I had forgotten what James had left me, just one bite mark. Raised bumps where his teeth had been that were almost blue at the edges, always a few degrees colder than the rest of her. _

"_A bad vampire, tracked me, across America, he got me alone, he threw me around and bit me. Edward sucked the venom out. Two months later was our birthday." I told Harry and he nodded suddenly realising how close he was to leaving or staying at that point in time. He looked down at my arm and i grabbed my wand, and waved it across the mark willing it to go down. Begging to eradicate it so no one else had to know...and it did._

"_Bella, that isn't possible." Lupin mentioned as he watched it sink into my skin and almost completely disappear and I looked at him and shrugged._

"_You are a were-wolf, my ex best friend, ex boyfriend, ex family were vampires, my brother is a wizard, and I am a witch. Nothing Lupin in this world is Impossible." I told him softly and grinned at him sweetly as if I was smiling at a simple child, i tilted my head to the side my eyes wide and haunting._

_End Flashback _

"Do you think you'll be good at Quidditch?" Ginny asked and I looked to her snapping out of a daydream. It was so simple to see she was in love with Harry, I often wondered why he hadn't noticed yet. She always asked me questions randomly, to get to know him, i knew the truth though. It was all for Harry.

"No, I have no co-ordination at the best of times on a flat surface, in the air..." I trailed off as Ginny laughed and nodded moving away and I sighed leaning back against the wall. Not completely ignoring her quizzical look. After all i wondered how i could be related to Harry.

"Harry is good at Quiditch, but maybe you took more after your mum." She said blushing when she realised how it sounded then shook her head moving away, I smirked lightly. She was so sweet. Of course I knew she was a firecracker as well but I liked her.

"Bella we are going!" Harry shouted, up the stairs and I groaned flopping my head back, I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay. I didn't want to meet our godfather and make more it more real to me.

Ron POV

Kingsley had been able to lend us ministry cars for the journey, and we all agreed that Harry should be with me and Bella in the car while we went to Sirius's house. Which lead to Bella being situated between us, and an eighth of the way through the journey she decided to sleep on me and Harry.

I was jealous when she first leant against Harry, I just didn't know why, he wrapped an arm around her and I looked out the window until I saw her move until her legs were over my lap lifting her hips up into a more comfortable position,

"Your lap is comfy." She mumbled as she fell into sleep. And for the first time in we didn't know how long she slept without tossing, turning or screaming, and it was so good. She was completely still and silent. I knew if it was anyone else me and Harry would never have let her, but it was Bella, she was special.

"Harry, what house will she be in?" I asked aloud looking from her face to him and he was looking down at her and a ghost of a smile graced his face. He seemed to be on the same train of thought. He was almost in Slytherin, maybe she would be.

"I want her to be in our house. So we can watch over her. But..." he whispered nodding to the wand clutched in her hand and I nodded biting my lip as i looked at the bone white substance, and Bella's hand tightened on it. As if she knew we were looking at it. Thinking about taking it from her. I know I was.

"That wands not good mate." I told him watching how she clutched it to her chest. He nodded grimly running his hand's through her hair. It was calming for him and her, he always did it when she was having a breakdown, and he always managed to calm her. No questions about it.

"I know." He whispered darkly and she turned flopping from his shoulder down onto his lap her wand still in her hand. Making it harder for us to get to it. I often wondered if it possessed her in some way. Possessed her mind.

"She's too good at this. She almost beats Hermione." I tried to convey to him and not let the driver hear, Bella chose that moment to kick me "Ok as good as Hermione." She smiled in her sleep and turned over again. I chuckled darkly at that. They had made fast friends, Hermione finally had a girl in our group to be a girl with...

"but she won't let it go." He moaned running his hands through her hair softly and she turned over away from him her legs hooking round me. Still in the calm sleep, it was unusual to see her like this...so calm and happy...

"She may be able to help Harry. Against You-Know-Who." I told him directly not beating about the bush, she was a good witch, I knew she was his only living relative but still...she could help. I knew she would want to help us.

"She's my sister! I won't put her in danger!" he growled at me and Bella whimpered cirling up and rocking again and we instantly tried to sooth her.

Bella POV

We wandered into the old dingy house, I looked around and backed up slightly until I was up against George's chest, Fred moved in front of us and I smiled weakly at him, after the woods...I had been so afraid of anyone getting close to me. Harry and Hermione were the only two who had hugged me without me having a panic attack...

"Bella no one will hurt you. They just all want to meet you." The twins said at one and I smiled at them, a genuine smile. I let them guide me down a narrow set of steps into the dark kitchen and a light went on, people were waiting there, and I looked at each of them as they watched me sit down.

"Hello you must be Bella." A man with ragged clothes who was rocking lightly a bright happy smile on his face spoke and I smiled at him. Serius Black.

"Hello Serius." I nodded as I replied and Harry sat beside me, afraid i would have another panic attack if I was left alone for a moment, Hermione sat on my other side smiling softly.

"You'll have to excuse Harry. He's jumping at the chance to play protective big brother." Hermione said smirking but i stared strait ahead...Emmett, he was my protective big brother...why wasn't he there...

"Hermione!" I vaguely heard Harry shout as i curled into myself pulling my knees to my chest and crying into them, Harry rubbed my back but it did nothing.

"I didn't think it would set her off! She's been doing so well!" Hermione cried but it was like she was miles away...i couldn't make it out, it sounded like she said more...or maybe it was someone else but i couldn't tell you who, or what they said.

"Emmett...supposed to...protect me..." I mumbled to myself but by the human hissing noises around me I surmised that they could hear my stupid ramblings.

"Who is Emmett?" I heard someone ask I think it was one of the Weasly twins because of where they came from but...i am not entirely sure...

"I'll bet his last name is Cullen." Harry ground out and I whimpered loud. Emmett promised he would help me! He promised no one would get to hurt me again...after James...

"Emmett...McCarthy...Cullen." I moaned out hoping they heard me, but not wanting too. I wanted to slip into the darkness and stay there.

Hermione POV (finally :P)

After Bella's break down...she was taken upstairs to her bedroom she would share it with me later. I was there to make sure she didn't hurt herself during the night...as she had done many times, we just fixed her up before she woke. It would only hurt her more.

"I want to know what happened!" Serius demanded for the second time, it was like magic surrounded her, and everyone wanted to protect her, maybe that's what that stupid boy did when he left her...he was trying to protect her! I have to run that idea by Harry.

"She won't tell us...she loved the whole family...a vampire attacked her and they saved her...thats all she said." Harry told him feeling ashamed and i rubbed his arm softly he needed a friend in all of this. We all saw Serius get more angry at this "he left her in the woods...alone." Harry added and the table was flipped over.

"When she gets down we'll get her to talk...how can any of us protect her if we don't know!" he shouted at us. His anger getting the best of him as we waited for Bella...


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally got a chapter sorry had computer troubles...**

**So here it is**

**Oh and Poll,**

**Ron, Fred, or George?**

**Your decision!**

***shifty eyes* I own nothing apart from Misty! Who will make an appearance later :)**

Third Person POV

Hermione walked up to see Bella lying on the sofa Tonks had placed her on and she put down the music box she had taken from her home...it had once calmed her and she hoped it would help with Bella...so she could talk to them...about Emmett and Edward and the others.

"Someone would think you were an angel..." she whispered as Bella's face contorted into pain...without being able to scream out...again keeping it inside...

Bella was a martyr.

Pure and simple.

"Sweet dreams fair princess." Hermione spoke softly as she lifted up the lid and let the music play stoking back Bella's hair as she smiled kissing the top of her head smiling faintly.

She was out of the room even before the music had began it's simple tune.

She could only hope that it would help.

Edward POV

I was rocking back and forth as I watched Alice shake her head and slam down the phone again. For a while now we had been trying to get a hold of my Bella but still no sign of her. Alice tried dialling Charlie's house...maybe she was just ill..

"Hey Charlie...I'm Misty...Bella's old school friend...yeah that's me...I was wondering if Bella was there...It's kind of important." Alice spoke in a nasally voice, imitating the voice we had heard a few times from a girl called Misty who Bella claimed to know.

There was only one picture of the two of them and they look like opposites...Misty has strawberry blonde hair, thick and wavy as it fell around her face and shoulders, tanned and slightly burnt skin, grey eyes, and an athletic body. She looked like Bella's polar opposite.

Needless to say Rosalie was a fan of the whole Misty girl thing.

Up until Bella mentioned that Misty was prettier than Rosalie...now Rosalie just wants to kill her. Maybe burry her at sea for good measure.

"Listen Bella isn't here...She won't be here again for a long time..." was Charlie's answer and Alice dropped the phone looking to me as I roared in pain. It hadn't even been that long and I was already in pain searching for her.

Esme wrapped her arms around me as she rocked me like a child, her vain attempt to help me get over what had just happened.

"Where could she be?" Alice whispered as she fell to the floor, well into Jasper's arms as he rocked her side to side biting his lip as he looked over to me glaring at the pain I caused his fragile wife and I glared back.

This was all his fault.

If only he hadn't snapped at Bella, if only I hadn't seen the glint of fear in her eyes as it all happened...

But it did happen...

So I have to get her back.

Bella POV

Out of the darkness came music...it a was so pretty...and a door closing? Was someone around me...the music...I remember

_Dancing bears,  
_a teddy bear a smiling woman is showing it to me as I try to grab it_  
__Painted wings  
_I always painted that woman...the smiling one...with angel wings_  
__Things I almost remember  
_Who was she though?_  
__And a song someone sings  
_She sang this to me? _  
__Once upon a December  
_Of course! She used to sing every night...__

_Someone holds me safe and warm  
_A huge gruff man holding me tight to him as he runs..._  
__Horses prance through a silver storm  
_A silver horse...no a motor bike...flying?_  
__Figures dancing gracefully  
_The man again when I was six...watching me in the playground...?_  
__Across my memory...  
_He was protecting me...he just wanted me to be ok__

_Far away, long ago  
_Why can't I remember their names_  
__Glowing dim as an ember,  
_No don't go don't slip away...why are the memories fading?_  
__Things my heart used to know,  
_Why don't I know the smiling woman...or the gruff man...I should know_  
__Once upon a December  
_Misty's dad used to watch me too__

_Someone holds me safe and warm  
_Misty would hold me while I cried...Renee never would..._  
__Horses prance through a silver storm  
_Playing party games with the black cloaked father always there..._  
__Figures dancing gracefully  
_he taught me how to dance..._  
__Across my memory...  
_I remember him...the man who scared me...I told the gruff man...but the scary man stayed.

___Far away, long ago  
_I was so young...the laughing woman_  
__Glowing dim as an ember,  
_Everything seems so far away...so hard to reach_  
__Things my heart used to know,  
_I used to know her...the man standing behind her...no he isn't the gruff man...no he can't be_  
__Things it yearns to remember...  
_Please let me remember her!__

_And a song someone sings  
_the darkness...why is it brightening...I want to remember them_  
__Once upon a December  
_my eyes open as someone slams a box and the music ends...

Harry POV

"When I found her she was on the forest floor doubled up in pain crying over Edward leaving her. When I tried to get floo powder she clung on...afraid I would leave too..." I recited for what seemed like the hundredth time to Serius...and he looked like he wanted to murder them.

"Edward Cullen was her boyfriend...from what Charlie said he was her first boyfriend and he always made her feel uncomfortable but he never ate...and Bella disappeared...last spring break as they call it...and came back barely out of a hospital body bag..." I added on and I heard something break and Hermione shriek and jump half onto Ron's lap, they both looked shocked at me, but the others in the room had their gaze locked on the door.

"There were three broken ribs, a cracked skull, broken leg, dislocated hip and arm...and a bite on my arm to be precise. I still have the scars to prove it if you don't believe me." A soft voice almost whispered and we looked up the stairs to see Bella walking down to us and looking groggy as if she was about to fall and as usual me and Hermione caught her before she could and guided her to a seat...

"Emmett." Ron said simply...at first he had annoyed me at his bluntness but Bella reacted better to that than when we tried to molly coddle her. She hated being put on a plinth. It reminded her of him so I let Ron talk...apart from tensing Bella was fine.

"Emmett...Cullen...He promised me he wouldn't leave me alone...he promised me he would be there to protect me..." of course we were all confused when she explained that...was she off with two brothers at the same time? Had two men left her?

"Were you dating Edward and Emmett?" Hermione snapped stopping Bella in her tracks and I swear Bella started laughing a proper happy laugh and i could feel the room get happier and she shook her head.

"Emmett...that would be like me dating Harry, Hermione, he called me his baby sister..." Bella whispered fondly and I grew instantly jealous over the man I had never met...the man who _my_ sister wanted to be her brother.

"Oh...well it's just the way you spoke of him..." Hermione trailed off blushing at the look everyone was giving her. To be honest she didn't really talk to too many girls so me and Ron kind of understood, she was not used to how girls acted.

"I respect Emmett...he was always there for me...my brother bear." Bella continued and I felt the same protectiveness wash over me. He must have been important to her, so when he abandoned her it must have hurt her. Deeply.

"I only dated Edward. The others were all mated off. They were beautiful, opened the doors to a world I could handle. Muggles I never managed to get along with...I was always on the wrong page." Bella told us softly and both me and Hermione looked at each other, we had felt the same. Of course we knew now why, we were never meant to be in their world, Bella had been introduced another way and that had made her love the one responsible. It made my blood boil.


	5. Chapter 5

**Did Fate Bring You To Me**

**I'm feeling the twin vibe coming from you, and the Draco vibe but not as strong.**

**So all the pairings mentioned by you guys will be added into this fanfic, but the strongest will be fred and George. Does anyone else want to see the look on Edwards face when he finds out? I do :P**

**Keep naming pairings because they will be added, but the twins will win over all sorry guys **

**Squirtlee16-you were right on the mark which you will find out if you read down :)  
XxMixedXxLoverXx- I seriously think we have telepathy here :) I loved your review just to clear up my rambling :P  
Sammiee31- I don't think Fred will die in my story, mainly because he will be so close to Bella, so close to Harry and so won't be there :)  
Jazzie123-no I have not abandoned this, I've just been really ill but now I am better so here you go**

**And to all the others I love you but cannot reply comment I hope this is good enough that I am updating for all of you. **

**Ok back to the story **

Hermione's POV

I looked over to Harry and instead of seeing hatred in his eyes for a man who obviously took his place in her heart, all I saw was sympathy for his little sister. They look so similar yet so very different, the two of them look just like their parents, and I know Sirius likes seeing them for that reason. But that did not stop the fact that Bella was leaning against Harry hiccupping as she tried to stop crying.

"Bella, you aren't this hurt just because of Edward are you? You lost the entire family when he left you." The idea had suddenly come to me, from what I had learnt about Bella she was strong enough not to be hurt just by one person leaving her, but a whole family leaving, no one would be able to get over that.

Her nod was all the conformation any of us needed. Though none of us got to comfort Bella the way we wanted to because Harry pulled her onto his lap like a good big brother.

"I'm sorry Harry." Her whisper made me falter and a quick look around the room, told me everyone else did. I was willing to bet they were thinking the same as me; she thinks she has to apologise? I have to wonder what they did if she apologises for things like that.

"Don't be." Harry murmured resting his chin on the top of her head and gazing at me and then Ron beside me obviously asking us for help with her. None of us knew how to react to her.

"Bella, who is Misty?" I had asked hoping to move Bella away from the pain and focus on someone who Bella smiled for in her sleep. It was the one name they would hear and Bella tilted her head looking to me.

"Misty was a friend in phoenix, she just laughed when I got mad and made our toys fly in the air to high for her dad to reach." Bella replied softly and we all hissed, Bella had been so close to wizards at obviously a young age, it was odd to see Bella looking so upset when looking between us.

"I hate to break this up but you really need to sleep." Lupin decided to say at that point knowing Bella was somewhat happy with what we were speaking about so everyone under 17 got up and went up to our rooms well we took Bella to her room, and then went to mine and Ginny's next door to talk about what had happened.

Ron POV

Maybe we were being manipulative by not letting Bella into this convocation but then she would have started crying and I love the girl do not get me wrong, but she was rather upset over nothing.

"Ron you have the emotional range of a tea spoon." Hermione had told me when I complained to her, she even did the huffy thing where she rolled her eyes before smiling and looking to the others.

"I say we stop talking to her about it. It obviously hurts her and we want to make her feel at home yes? Well then let her come to us." I don't think I had ever been so happy to have Ginny as a sister when she said that and I grinned at her nodding lightly.

"Don't you think it's odd though, that the woman she was sent to just happened to move next to another witch family?" Hermione added in looking between Harry and me as if expecting us to clap or something, I had to admit it was rather impressive.

"Hermione this is Bella, Charlie called her a danger magnet. She attracts danger just as much as I attract Voldemort." Harry claimed and it was a good analogy there seemed to be something that pulled Voldemort to try and kill Harry almost every year.

"Misty and her family are in America, we are here in England." I said trying to show that geographically we were in a completely different countries and that they probably would not have made the link between sweet little Bella Swan and the missing Isabella Potter.

"It is just one floo powder trip Ron." Hermione rolled her eyes and hit me in the back of the head, instead of defending me Ginny just laughed, so I pushed her off the bed.

"Still they probably never made the connection." The look on Harry and Hermione's faces told me that they did not believe the words i was saying and that we would never be that lucky.

"Is it possible there is a glamour on her, enough to just change one thing about her? I mean the death eaters would have known exactly what she looked like and would have taken her already..." Ginny added, and it did make sense. A glamour to change one thing, so she could be identified as her but not enough so death eaters would be after her.

"Her hair colour, she says in the sun it changes. Glamour weakens in the strong sun." Harry mentioned softly. It was starting to fall into place. Harry looked quite happy with that and I think all of us were relieved on some level. At least that she was safe.

******Time skip to...when ever the gang tell Remus Lupin and they take the glamour off******

Bella POV

I was confused at first when my brother, Hermione and Ron took me down the stairs into the kitchen, I knew they had been talking about me to Lupin and Sirius. I could hear them. Ever since James had attacked me last spring break I had heightened senses. I could hear them from Buckbeaks room.

"Bella we believe a glamour was put on you to disguise you...can you remember looking different?" they asked me and I tried to think. I knew I had once had redish hair, I had thought it beautiful but I woke up and my hair turned brown.

"I used to have redish hair...then it turned this brown and Renee said it was because she couldn't afford hair dye any more, it was the same day as Misty moved in next door..." I told them and instantly Sirius stood behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder before Lupin cast the spell and everyone gasped.

"You look exactly like Lily's daughter, her red hair, her face shape, but James's eyes and type of hair..." Lupin muttered softly as he stared in disbelief and I turned to Harry before jumping to him and hugged him tight. He had become my rock, but he passed me to Ron which I was quite happy for. Ron was strong and his arms held me tight.

I could imagine myself falling in love with him. I could imagine the family, but I tried not to think about that at this moment. I just wanted to think about why this had happened.

**Till next time my sweetlings which will be soon, so tell me, good or bad twist? And in next chapter she will finally get to the Hogwarts train! Yey!**


End file.
